


At Spinners End

by SharinaMay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Rumbelle Showdown 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharinaMay/pseuds/SharinaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after his son’s death Duke Rumford invites his family on Christmas to make amends. Henry and little Cassie are accompanied to Spinners End by their aunts and legal guardians Mary Margaret Blanchard and Belle French. A Princess for Christmas AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Spinners End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Rumbelle Showdown 2015 Round 1 under the name AngelEyes.
> 
> Prompts: Things fall apart, Tea parties, Horse
> 
> The idea for a Princess for Christmas AU has been stuck in my head for two years already, and the prompts were just too good to ignore.

Mary Margaret had left Storybrooke with the children on Friday, Belle had stayed behind since she had to work till Christmas. Now it was Wednesday and she had no job waiting for her when they flew back after New Year. She had left the day before in a hurry not wanting to think about the future and arrived in the middle of the night at Spinners End.

Whatever Belle had expected from her stay at the mansion, being woken at eight am by the roaring sound of a bugle hadn’t been one of them. She tried to ignore the sound by hiding under her pillow. Another roar was heard and she believed to make out neighing from the outside noises.

Intrigued Belle made her way to the big window. People dressed in riding gear were gathered in front of the entrance, some were mounted already.

She recognized Jefferson, the butler, standing between two riders, apparently in an avid conversation. Suddenly Jefferson noticed her standing at the window and waved casually. His companions nodded and she returned the gesture. Feeling rather stupid Belle returned to her bed to catch more sleep. She was woken by a soft rap on her door a few hours later.

Mary Margaret entered the room and sat beside Belle. In a soft hush her cousin told her that brunch was waiting for her at the dining room if she was up to it.

Belle nodded and started dressing while Mary Margaret brought her up to date. Five year old Cassie was enjoying herself immensely, ponies, ball rooms and tea parties were a dream come true for the girl. Henry on the other hand seemed as angry as ever. Belle was horrified when she heard he had a fight with an orphan boy and disrupted a choir conducted by a nun. Henry had been difficult since his parents died the year before, but he had never started a fight before.

“David and I are trying to help, but I don’t think it helps.” Mary Margaret sighed.

“David?” Belle was sure she heard the name before but she couldn’t place it.

“Neal’s cousin. One of the twins, and current heir to all this.”

“Is he nice?”

“A real Prince Charming.” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and Belle laughed. “But he’s trying with Henry so the verdict’s still out. He’s engaged though, so don’t get your hopes up.” She nudged Belle gently and kissed her goodbye. “Henry and I are helping out at the orphanage. Ruby is taking care of Cassie so you can eat in peace. We’ll be back for dinner.”

Realizing to late that Belle had no idea where the dining room was she dashed after Mary Margaret, but she was already gone.

Belle took a moment to take a god look around the hall. The night before she had been too tired to appreciate the estate properly. She had been working as an antiques dealer since she moved to Storybrooke to help raise Emma’s children and she had to admit Rumford Gold had an impressive collection.

Admiring the hallway Belle turned around slowly to take everything in and promptly bumped into someone. Trying to avoid the fall she grabbed a sconce only to rip it off. She closed her eyes anticipating the fall but it never came. Someone had gripped her arms and saved her. Belle locked eyes with her host.

There was no doubt that she faced Rumford, the resemblance to Neal and Henry was amazing. Even Cassie who took more after Emma had inherited her grandfather’s brown eyes.

After she stood steady again he let her go.

“Miss French I presume?” The Scottish accent took her by surprise. Neal hadn’t talked much about his father after he was disinherited, but she always thought they would sound alike, Belle nodded dumbly, not sure how to respond. Suddenly she remembered she still held something in her hand.

“I’m sorry about your sconce.” Out of habit she examined the antique. “You know, this looks like a Louis Phillpe…” Dread filled her when she realized just how much it was worth. “I can fix it, with nail glue and some welding.” She rambled while trying to fix her mess.

“Just put it down.” His hand stilled her movement and she let the sconce sink to the table beside them. She saw a cane lying on the ground and quickly picked it up to return it.

“Can you tell me the way to the dining room?”

“Down the south staircase, left corridor, second to your right.” He pointed in the direction behind him.

“Thank you.” She quickly ran off to avoid any more awkwardness and soon enough she found the dining room where the table was set for her.

Beside her plate was an envelope with her name on it. She didn’t recognize the handwriting on the envelope, but the note inside was scribbled with red crayon. The paper looked exquisite, the family emblem was on the left corner and seven words in the middle that Cassie knew by heart.

_Are you coming to my Tea Party?_

Belle smiled, hurrying with her meal to follow the invitation. A brunette maid entered the room introducing herself as Ruby and told her that Cassie had send her.

“I imagine my presence is requested right now?” Belle kept her tone serious and Ruby nodded solemnly.

The young woman led her to a sitting room where Cassie was seated at a miniature table. Dolly Dinkle her favorite doll was sitting beside her, head fixed with a bunch of duct tape. The dolls head had a bad habit of falling off.

The third person at the table was Jefferson. He was a rather strange sight, seated on a miniature chair with a top hat on his head. The butler raised his teacup to her grinning like a madman. “Fancy of you to join us.”

Cassie threw herself in Belles arms hugging her tight. “I missed you Aunt Belle.”

Sitting down on a small chair with Cassie in her lap turned out easier than Belle thought. Jefferson prepared her a cup of tea. Belle thanked him and took a sip, obviously Cassie had brewed it herself. The cookies however were delicious.

Cassie told her about her stay so far, her excitement warming Belle’s heart. Seeing Cassie happy at Christmas was important to her.

“I hope I’m not too late to join.” The Duke stepped through the door. Cassie kissed Belles cheek and went to him to hug his middle. She had been ecstatic to get a grandfather and obviously the feeling was mutual. Gold caressed her hair and followed her instructions to sit down opposite to Belle.

Cassie made his cup herself, the teapot was almost empty making it easy for her to handle. Belle took the time to examine the tea set closely.

Gold didn’t flinch when he tasted his tea, complimenting it with a smile. He had a nice smile, at least when he was smiling at Cassie. He reminded her of Neal even more.

Jefferson bowed theatrically before Cassie thanking her in big words for the best tea he had ever tasted and went off to tend to his duties.

And then Cassie suddenly grabbed Ruby’s hand saying that they had to prepare another teapot, so Belle found herself alone with Gold.

The awkward silence between them was unnerving. “So, you’re a fan of hunting?”

“Never been fond of it actually, but it is a family tradition.” “And what will happen to that innocent fox?”

“We skin it of course.”

Belle dropped the teacup in horror. What kind of father did Neal have!

“That one was a quip. I’m not serious.” He admitted smugly and took another sip of his cup, finally wincing of the taste.

“They are hunting a man who’s dragging a fake scent. Rest assured we’re not the kind to torturing innocent foxes.” He finally admitted.

Belle rolled her eyes and leaned down to pick up her cup. “Oh no, it’s chipped.”

“It’s just a cup, dearie.”

“It’s easy for you to say. You didn’t break a Louis Phillipe sconce and a hand painted Christopher Landry teacup in one day!” Was everything she touched falling apart?

“It’s no matter. And since I’m the owner of the things, you should take my word for it.”

He drank his last sip of tea wincing again. “And let’s hope Cassies next batch will be drinkable.”


End file.
